AmuChan VS Catman
by DevilLlamaChan
Summary: AU Amu lives in an apartment building with her friends. Her life is genuinely normal but when she meets a certain cat her life is turned upside down! Can Amu forget her hatred for cats and accept this one into her life? R&R X3 x
1. A New Adventure Begins

K-K Chan: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters from Shugo Chara! … no matter how much I want to. TT-TT

I would also like to note the ages of the characters in this story:

Amu: 19

Ikuto: 24

Utau: 22

Tadase: 19

Kairi: 18

Yaya: 18

Rima: 19

Nadeshiko: 19

Nagihiko: 19 (I decided to make them twins in this story and not one person. Much easier no?)

Kukai: 21

Sadly in this story there will be no Shugo Charas L Sorry about that ^^ Hope you like this story in any case. x

Amu-Chan VS. Catman

"Meowwww!"

"..." Staring down at a small cat with strange black fur tinted with a dark blue hue, I think to myself. 'Why?' Out of all the nearby houses in this particular neighbourhood, in this particular part of Tokyo, my domain was doomed to this… _thing_. Allow me to explain, me plus cats is a no go kind of like… electricity and water, we just don't mix. The last cat I encountered tried to gouge my eyes out… not an enjoyable experience I must confess. This particular cat was one that my sister, Ami, received for her Birthday, she was ten and I was sixteen. I have to admit, I'm glad to be away from the cat, at seventeen I was accepted into a college that was quite a fair distance away from the house. So, with the money I had tortuously saved up ever since I began my part time job, I bought a flat in a reasonably small apartment building. It was close to the school, there were nice neighbours and some of said neighbours were even some of my old friends from High School. (Seiyo Academy)

"MEOWWWWW!!!" Screeched the feline at being ignored.

I sighed. Combing a hand through the fringe of my short, bright pink hair I glared at the cat. Lucky me that as soon as I needed to start my part time job -at a local bookstore- I had to wander into my worst enemy. The cat stared back at me as I put a hand on my hip, I intensified my death glare to maximum power as my 'Cool 'n' Spicy' side took over, I thought to myself. 'I can't believe this cat thinks I'm letting it inside.' I put my free hand on my other hip and leaned forward slightly,

"Shoo!" I hissed.

The cat blinked up at me with strange mesmerising sapphire blue eyes. They seemed almost… human. I stood back up straight and groaned, 'Why can't this cat just _go away_?!' And then the most peculiar thing happened.

'On the contrary, I have no intention to "go away".'

My mouth dropped open… did this cat just speak to me? Telepathically no less! I sigh and think I'm finally insane… maybe this was a great time to have a day off and spend the whole of Saturday in bed with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yo! Hinamori!" Called a voice somewhere behind me, I turned.

"Oh hey Kukai, what's up?" He grinned at me.

"Ya gonna go or ya just gonna leave the door wide open like that?" I smiled at him.

"Well its just this cat…" I said as I stepped to the side of the door to show him.

"What cat? There's nothing there." He told me as he walked closer to me, I turned to look in disbelief and to my surprise found that the cat had in fact gone. Stood beside me Kukai felt my forehead with his left hand,

"Kukai?" I asked confused as he removed his hand.

"Well you don't have a temperature… are you feeling well? You're not acting like yourself."

"Now that you mention it, I think I need a lie down." I say meekly as he closes the front door to the apartment, together we walked back across the foyer, past the landlady at her desk and towards the elevator. We walked inside and Kukai pressed the button for the third floor, which is also the top floor. We both live on this floor but Kukai's room is further away from mine, as mine is isolated from everyone else's. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. In front of us stretched a long corridor that had rooms on both sides, at the end of the corridor stood one door by itself, that was my domain. We said goodbye as he walked into one of the rooms on the right, numbered '30'. I carried on straight for my room, numbered '39', I pulled the key from my jean pocket and unlocked the door, once inside I locked the door behind me.

The layout of my room was simple but cosy, which was just the way I liked it. As soon as you walk through the door the living room is right in front of you, to the right was a small table where I chucked my keys, on the hooks nearby I hung up my jacket. I took my shoes off and left them with my other shoes underneath the coat hooks. I put my slippers on and walked towards my sofa, also on the right was my bathroom, the door opened up near the Telly but they were far away from each other so no accidents could happen. Unusually there was a chill in the room so I closed the window, 'That's odd,' I thought, 'I didn't leave that open when I left.' On the far left was my bedroom, it was right next to the living room and in front of my kitchen that's to the left of the door when you first walk in. Before I could collapse on the sofa I walked back to the table where I abandoned my keys and picked up the house phone that sat there, I rung my workplace and told them I couldn't make it, then I went and collapsed on the sofa.

'So cosy…' I thought as I laid my head on two of the soft cushions that were sat on the sofa. I sighed in content, glad that I had escaped work at least one day, even if I was going insane… Within a few minutes reality left me as I fell asleep curled up on the sofa, I really despised getting up early, 6:00 am was torture on the body.

A few hours passed, and when I finally woke up I wished I had bothered to sleep in my bed, my whole body was cramped and aching and I had a strange sensation on the arm I had slept on. Groggily I sat up and stretched, looking at the watch on my left wrist I figured it was time for an early lunch, 'Eleven o' clock..' I thought to myself as I walked to the kitchen behind me, 'An extra, five hours. How'd I manage that?' I stretched again and just before I ventured inside my door-less kitchen, there was a loud crash. Upon inspection I scowled, my fridge door was wide open and a carton of milk had been dragged out and was now laying on the floor, it suffered a large crack in the side and milk poured out quickly. I glared at the cause of the mess, the cat from earlier hadn't noticed my entrance and was eagerly licking up the milk as if it was liquid gold. "How in hell did you manage to get in here?!" I screeched at it. The cat looked at me and rolled its eyes as if it was saying, "The window idiot." My fury increased as the cat went back to lapping up the milk. "B-but… you don't have thumbs, how did you open the fridge? A-and the window-w??" I stuttered slightly, as angry tears threatened to spill and my urge to scream grew.

"Meowrrrrrr!" It exclaimed as it turned to look at me, its blue eyes piercing my gold eyes, almost as if it was trying to talk to me. Shaking my head I pounced forward, "Come 'ere!" I shouted, it didn't move until I was closer to it, in a matter of seconds its claws were out and it swiped at me with a great big hiss. My eyes widened and I jumped back just in time to save my poor fingers, I screamed and ran back out the kitchen, I ran towards my bedroom door in panic. But before I could get there a small lump slammed into my back and I landed a few feet away from my door with a loud "Ooof!" as the air was knocked out of my lungs. I groaned and my body felt even more sore,

"MEOW!" Said the cat as it walked up my back until it sat on my shoulders, it leant forward and licked my cheek with its sand paper like tongue, I groaned once more and turned my neck to look at it. I've never seen a cat so smug before, it purred at me as I stared confused at it. Never in my life has a cat I encountered seemed so human like. "…You're not going to let me up are you?" I tried to sit up but the cat growled and sunk its claws into my right shoulder, "Owww!!" I whaled as tears sprung to my eyes.

"I don't have the intention to no. So you lie there and I'll speak." It said as the cat frowned at me, I blinked and then blinked again.

…

"ARGH!!! A TALKING CA-OUCH!!" I shouted, "Don't do that!" I pleaded as my shoulder was once again assaulted.

"I'll stop when you shut up." Replied the cat, "or else…" I stared wide eyed at the cat and nodded as best as someone could when they're pinned to the floor by a talking cat. "Good, now I'll begin." It said again, as it laid down.

'Sure get comfy…' I thought spitefully.

'Oh, I will.' Replied the cat. I gasped as I discovered I wasn't insane at all, instead this cat was one smart kitty.

To be continued….

KK-Chan: HAHA! Bet you hate me now! ;)

Ikuto: ¬_¬

Amu: … I got assaulted by a …cat? 0.0

Rima: LAME!

KK-Chan: * ^ * so evil…

Kairi: Please review -bow-

Utau: …fail

KK-Chan: Wahhhhhh!!! :'(

xx


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

KK-Chan: Welcome to,

Amu: The second chapter,

Ikuto: Of,

Rima: The lamest Amuto story ever!

KK-Chan: … WAHHHHHHHHHH~!!!! -cries-

Nagi: Oh great, you set her off again!

Amu: -hugs kk-chan-

Kairi: She doesn't own Shugo Chara! No matter if she has an army of devil llamas…

Jed: ¬_¬ tell me about it. (my talking llama, you can't steal he's copyrighted to me!)

Pudding: TEE HEE!

Whut?! …

Amu-Chan VS. Catman~ Part two!

After the cat had finished its thorough grooming of its fur, it took the time to explain to me what the hell was going on! "It's simple really," It began. "I was taken from an animal shelter for animal testing, next thing I know: I can speak; I can communicate through my thoughts with other beings instead of just cats like I used to; and my IQ is higher than a dog's!"

"Right… and I'm supposed to believe this? Wait! Maybe this is a bad dream… or I'm insane!" I exclaimed as I tried to take in all this new information. The cat comically smacked its paw to its forehead in irritation at my reaction, what was he to expect? "Anyway you stupid cat, get offa me!" Thankfully this time when I went to get up I wasn't massacred by its claws, the cat leapt gracefully off my back as I stretched, making my joints click. I was hungry, tired, and I had a huge migraine, why did me of all people had to be stuck with the devil reincarnated?

"So I'll be staying with you for a while." It exclaimed.

"I'm going to get a drink would you like some m-… wait, what?" I said, I was already half way back to the kitchen and turned around to glare at the cat, "You are not!"

"Hmm, I think so." It replied as it leapt onto the armchair of my sofa, "Make sure to stock up on: milk, catnip and tuna." I growled angrily.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" I hissed to it through my teeth, "When I come back from the kitchen you had better be gone." Turning back around I stormed off into the kitchen to clean up the milk the pesky feline had spilt, armed with a mop and bucket I quickly got rid of the evidence that reminded me of that thing's presence. Within a few minutes the floor was spotless and the empty milk carton was in the recycling bin, satisfied with my work I smiled to myself and began preparing some early lunch.

A few eggs later and I had finished cooking scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon, one of my favourite past times that my Mum used to cook for me. I loaded up my lunch onto a plate and left the cooking equipment in the sink to rinse, armed with a fork I walked back out the kitchen. I glanced towards the living room and to my relief there was no sign of that pesky fleabag, I walked towards the sofa and realised I could hear water running in the bathroom, somehow the shower had been turned on. Steam rolled under the bathroom door in waves, confirming my suspicions about the shower, 'It must be broken.' I thought as I placed my lunch down on the table in front of the sofa. Just in case I grabbed a nearby TV magazine and stalked towards the door, all of a sudden the water in the shower stopped running and there was silence. Bemused, I tightened my grip on the magazine in my hand, I gulped and took a deep breath, stood out side the bathroom my heart thumped widely in my chest as I laid my hand on the door handle. Preparing myself I counted down in my head, 'One, two' My grip tightened on the handle, 'three!' With this I slung the door open and prepared myself for what I was about to see, I held the magazine high in the air like a baseball player and stopped in mid air as if I was frozen in time. In front of me was the most remarkable and alarming sight, I dropped the magazine and covered my mouth with both hands, my body shook as I froze where I stood. "W-what?" I stammered as my eyes widened.

In my tiny little bathroom stood a man; tall and elegant with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes, his skin was like polished marble: wonderfully crafted. He looked at me and he seemed shocked too. I averted my eyes from his lower half, all that resided there was one of my light blue towels, and it looked very…_short. _As he was much taller than me. His hair still glistened from the water in the shower making it look like several jewels were hidden among his soft locks, white gems of water slipped down his torso that was complete with refined muscles.

I blushed as I completed my observation and began to walk backwards towards the sofa, my hands were away from my mouth and by my sides, clutching the fabric of my jeans in a vice like grip. The man looked at me and took a step forward so I took a step back, my lips trembled as all sorts of gruesome thoughts made their way into my mind. Was he rapist? Would he kill me? I didn't know and I was as sure as hell not going to find out, he parted his lips to speak but I cut him to the chase. Not able to contain my fear any longer I screamed loudly, he looked alarmed and began to walk towards me. My scream cut short as he neared me, trembling, I quickly grabbed the TV remote from the table I was stood next to after my retreat, my aim had never been very good but I hoped it would be then. I threw the remote and it sailed through the air, it hit his left shoulder and rebounded off and scattered on the floor, the man clutched his shoulder and winced.

At this I ran away. Not looking behind me I ran to the front door, grabbing my keys from the table near the door I proceeded to unlock it, "Wait!" Shouted the man with a soft smooth voice, I shuddered and turned around, he stood near the sofa and was wearing an alarmed expression. I whimpered and began to turn the key frantically in the lock, but the door wouldn't open, the bolt was still on! Seeing this I grabbed the bolt and unlocked it, I heard loud thuds as footsteps approached me, panicking I grabbed the keys out of the lock and opened the door. I saw a few seconds of sweet freedom and the corridor that laid beyond my door before a strong hand shut it, I groaned as I felt the man's presence behind me, both of his hands held the door shut by each side of my head. My hands shook and I dropped the keys on the floor, droplets of water hit the back of my neck as his hair dripped slowly, his smell was overpowering and it relaxed me a little. His scent was sweet and reminded me of dark chocolate. "I told you to wait.." He said calmly. I glanced over my shoulder at him and immediately looked away.

"What do you want?" I whispered as I crossed my arms over my chest so my hands could grip my shoulders, I was trying to hold myself together and this was the only way I knew how.

"Look at me." He said kindly, I looked at the floor. "I said, look at me!" He repeated with a bit more force this time, I bent over slightly as if I was curling into myself to try and get away from him and his smell. Obediently I turned around and looked at him, I leant up against the door, it was nice to have something solid to help me stand my legs felt jelly-like and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to escape from his cocoon. I swallowed and instead of looking anywhere but his face I boldly looked into his sapphire blue eyes, 'Funny,' I thought, 'His eyes are just like that stupid cat's.' I tingled as a strange sensation evaporated from within my mind, it felt like that connection I had with the cat when we spoke telepathically, I gasped slightly as I put two and two together, my suspicions were proved correct when a soft voice echoed in my head.

'That's because in am that "stupid cat".' My mouth opened wide and my legs felt even weaker.

"Unbelievable…" I said softly before I succumbed to the darkness as my legs gave out beneath me and my world faded to black.

_Stupid cats…_

KK-Chan: there we go =) Hope you like this chappie, please leave a review if you think I revealed the cat's identity too quickly… ^^

Rima: You fail…

KK-Chan: That's not gonna work on me anymore! -smug-

Rima: ¬_¬

Tadase: I think its great =^^= though it'd be better if it was tadamu…

KK-Chan: Ah my kawaii taddy -glomps him- I'm afraid I can't do that, Amu isn't for you… look for someone else XD

Ikuto: Yeah Kiddy King -grin-

Tadase: -blush- Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Utau: Here we go again…

Amu: Please review! Xx

I don't own anything….. Except Jed 83

Jed: Unfortunately…

KK-Chan: Hey! Dx


	3. Odd Situation

KK-Chan; Hello I'm back already with another chapter! 8D

Amu: Wow you're on fire!

KK-Chan: Yup! -smiles-

Ikuto: No… she's means you are literally on fire!!

KK-Chan: … ARGH!!!! JED I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!

Jed: heh heh…

Kukai: … you can breathe fire?

Jed: Yup XD

Rima: …

Nagi: What's up with Rima?

Kairi: It seems she was told off by one of the reviewers, by Alien Ballerina in a Bowl.

Amu: -stifles laughter-

Ikuto: Yo, review. 83

Chapter start!

Amu~Chan VS. Catman = Part three!

I groaned loudly and opened my eyes, where was I? I looked down and found myself curled up in bed, pulling the duvet tighter around me I wondered, how did I get here? I stretched and looked at my clock on the bedside table, "One o' clock?" I mumbled as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and then it clicked. I sat up straight in bed and felt my head. Eleven o' clock, stranger in the bathroom, claimed to be that cat and then… then what? "I…fainted didn't I?" I looked around my room, "But then… how did I end up here?" I knew I couldn't of gotten here by myself so… that man carried me here? I looked under the duvet, and let out a breath of relief, thank god my clothes were still on. The only question I had left was why? Why did he carry me here? I swung my legs round to the side of the bed and stood up, I swayed slightly as I felt really dizzy, a headache made itself known as I stumbled towards the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath I opened it, and no one was there, my things all looked like they were where I left them so he didn't steal anything either… what was he doing here then? "Maybe…Nah." I said aloud as I wondered the possibility of him being the cat from earlier like he had claimed.

My stomach rumbled, obviously reminding me I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I never managed to eat my scrambled eggs either. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen, I really needed a drink a water and painkillers, this headache wasn't going away anytime soon. After that I grabbed an apple and nibbled on that nervously, the stranger had gone but would he plan on coming back? I walked out the kitchen and checked the spot where I had dropped the keys, not there, puzzled I walked over to the table where the phone was to see if he had put them there. Nothing. I nearly dropped my apple as I thought about my situation, he had my keys, so he could come and go anytime he wanted. I walked to the front door and praying with all my might, tried to open it. "Oh no…" I whispered as the door didn't open, I pulled the handle harder, it still didn't open. He had locked it! 'He must be coming back to finish the job!' I thought to myself, I leaned my head against the door in dismay as my whole body slumped against the door. Through the wood I heard the familiar ding of the elevator, curious I looked through the spy hole on my door and panicked. "It's him!" I said to myself as I saw the blue haired stranger walk straight towards my flat with several plastic bags in his hands. "Full of his tools of torture no doubt!" I mumbled as my body shook again, "I've got to hide" With this idea in mind I rushed towards the bathroom door dropping my apple in the process, panicking I was on my way back to get it when I heard the keys in the door. Leaving the apple I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me as soon as the front door opened, no doubt he had already seen the abandoned apple in the middle of the floor. I held my breath and prayed with all my might, "Please don't find me!" I murmured as I sat against the bathroom door. I heard his footsteps as he deposited the bags down near the sofa, I covered my mouth so my breathing didn't make too much noise. He was so close! But luckily his footsteps walked away and I heard a door open, 'Uh-oh that must be my bedroom door…' I thought to myself, 'So that means…' My musings were cut short as I heard the thuds coming closer and closer to the bathroom door, my heartbeat increased as I closed my eyes, I didn't want to die yet. A loud knock rung out as his fist lightly knocked on the door. I whimpered and moved away from the door until my back was against the shower. He knocked again, a little louder this time.

I heard him sigh deeply and then say, "I know you're in there." I shook slightly as I covered my ears, I didn't want to listen to anything he had to say.

"Go…go away!" I shouted at the door, "I-I'm not coming out!!"

"You've got to sometime." He replied to me. My bravery increased slightly when I realised he couldn't get in, I crawled towards the door and put my hands against it.

"No I don't! Besides… I'm much safer in here!" I called to him as I sat back on my feet, my hands still placed on the door. I heard him sigh again, and some noise as he slid down the door until he sat with his back against it on the floor.

"Then I'll wait until you come out."

"You'll be waiting a while."

"I'm patient."

I growled quietly at the man, he was annoying! I also moved to sit with my back against the door as we played the waiting game. "Why are you here?"

"…" I waited for him to speak, "… 'Cause I have no where to go."

"So… you're not here to kill me?"

A loud laugh rung out, it was a pleasant sort of laugh and it relaxed me, I smiled and then realised he was laughing at my exspense so I growled to myself. 'The nerve of that man!' I thought angrily.

"If I had the intention to do that, I would of done it by now."

"I still don't trust you!"

"I'm not asking you to."

I sighed, and thought about what he had said. He spoke logically but I was still worried about his motives.

"Earlier you claimed you were that cat…do you still do?"

"…Yeah that was me. When I told you about me being tested on, that was partly true."

"Partly true?"

"Yeah, when I was younger my parents died when their cruise ship sank. They were celebrating their anniversary while I looked after my sister… we were sent to an orphanage 'cause none of our family wanted us. That's when…"

He trailed off, curious I tilted my head towards the door.

"What happened?"

"Easter came for us, they're a scientific research facility, we were perfect because we were healthy and no one cared about us. So they performed tests, they went wrong and it resulted in me being able to turn into a cat at will…the first chance I got I escaped. One day when I find help I'll return there and save my sister."

I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them, resting my chin on my knees I said aloud,

"Why come to me?"

"I noticed you one day. You were walking down the street and an alley cat popped out of no where and frightened you, you're not much of a cat person are you?"

His tone of voice sounded amused as he teased me about my relationship with cats.

"I hate them…" I mumbled as I scowled at the memory of seeing that alley cat.

"So that's why I chose you, this is the last place they'd look. A cat living in a cat hater's house doesn't sound very likely."

That made sense in my mind as I hugged my legs tighter to my chest. I was curious and wanted to see the change for myself, I stood up and faced the door, I took a deep breath and yanked the bathroom door towards me. The man grunted as he lost his balance and fell backwards because his "leaning post" had gone, he sprawled before my feet and I couldn't help but supress a laugh at his predicament.

His legs were still crossed from when he had been sitting up against the door, his arms were slung out to his sides in an attempt to regain his balance, it hadn't worked as he was stuck half-laying on the floor. My laughter burst out loudly as I couldn't contain it anymore, he frowned at me and then I remembered my purpose for opening the door and exposing myself.

"Show me." I demanded as my laughter left me and I turned serious once again.

"What?"

An eye roll from me. "Show me… you know.." I struggled as I tried to explain what I meant, "how it happens, how you change."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Then I'll make you!"

"How you gonna do that?"

I groaned as he smirked suggestively at me. He sat up and turned around to look at me as I stood towering above him for once, the tables had turned I was looking down on him instead of him looking down on me. He rolled his eyes at my seriousness and sighed deeply as if this was one big joke he couldn't be bothered to tell.

"Fine I'll show you."

"Thank y-"

"But! You have to do something for me." He stood up and looked me deep in the eyes. His stare shook me slightly and my breath left me as his blue eyes became the only thing I could see.

"W-what…?" I asked breathlessly. A glint shone in his eyes as he smirked at me again, he took a few steps forward so I stepped back, yet eventually I was cornered against my shower and had no where else to move. My eyes widened as I felt like a deer caught in headlights. He stepped closer so our noses nearly touched, he grabbed my chin gently and lifted it slightly so I could look straight into his face and his eyes, those eyes! They were hypnotically wonderful and I found myself completely lost in them.

"Kiss me."

His words didn't register at first as my brain stopped working, I held my breath as a dark blush rushed to flood my cheeks.

"Ha?!"

Muhaha review for next chappie!! X3


	4. Learning More

KK-Chan: As of now I'll be leaving various quotes at the beginning of each chapter 'cause there are a lot of really cool ones! Hehe 8D

Rima: …

Nagi: Still not speaking?

Rima: -shakes head-

Kukai: Hahaha…

Amu: Why do I have to kiss the catman?

KK-Chan: 'Cause.

Amu: 'Cause what?

KK-Chan: 'Cause I'm telling you to. =)

Ikuto: X3

Kairi: Lets just begin the chapter…

"_Today I will be happier than a bird with a French fry! __"_

Amu~Chan VS. Catman --- Part Four!

"Kiss me."

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to! "

My blush deepened but I couldn't turn away from his gaze, his large hand was still holding my chin in a gentle hold that I couldn't get out of.. though I was beginning to wish he'd never let go.

"No." I refused. As I steeled my gaze I glared back at him with my golden eyes. Determined I looked him straight in his blue eyes, this time they wouldn't have any effect on me, and they didn't. My mind now fully focused and guarded against him ignored his gaze as he began to realise that for once his handsome qualities weren't getting him anywhere. He sighed deeply in mock depression,

"I'll have to settle for this then…"

"Wait..wh-?!"

My carefully placed mask of "Cool 'n' Spicy" faded as his soft lips caressed my cheek almost lovingly, I closed my eyes embarrassed at the closeness of his face and held my breath. The kiss was wonderful and I shuddered at the thought of what a _real _kiss from him would feel like, a warm wet thing stopped my thoughts as it slid up my cheek leaving a trail of saliva behind it. The man moved away from me as I opened my eyes in surprise, he stood back as I clapsed my cheek in disbelief, he smirked at me as if he had won a secret game that I hadn't known we'd been playing. My anger raged through me as my brain processed what had happened.

"You…"

"Yes?"

"You just… you just licked me!!"

"Yes.. Yes I did." He grinned at me before escaping back out the bathroom to gather the bags he had left near the sofa and then he walked off, I presumed to the kitchen but I didn't care where he was going. The nerve of that man! He licked me and I don't even know who he is! He even asked for a k-kiss for Christ's sake! My hand left my cheek and balled into a fist as my arms hung down beside me, my hands clenched tightly, I ran out the bathroom and shouted at him,

"You… you stupid, perverted idiotic CATMAN!" I heard his laugh from the kitchen and in my rage and embarrassement I stomped my foot on the floor and marched into my bedroom, I slammed the door loudly behind me and jumped on my bed. 'I hate him!' I thought angrily.

'Oh no you don't…' He replied to me -through our minds- in a sing song voice. I groaned and tried to shut off my thoughts so he couldn't interfere with me anymore than he had already done. I was so tired despite sleeping for as I long as I had done that day, meeting a talking cat who can turn into a very perverted human wasn't something I had anticipated so it had taken a lot out of me. I sighed deeply which had recently become a regular occurrence, it seems that I was turning older and middle-aged, I might even be getting a few wrinkles or a stray grey hair here and there. I laughed to myself at the mental image of me being a 50 year old.

I sat up on my bed and ruffled my hair. My life was so ordinary; eat, college, work and sleep was all I ever did, and now _this._ A cat transforming into a man? Sounds impossible. An idea formed in my mind, I walked over towards my desk that sat in front of the window and opened the lid of the red laptop that sat there, turning it on I went on the internet and on everyone's favourite website _Google _and typed in the search bar,

"_Easter scientific research facility."_

No searches were found, only a few about other scientic facilties and even a few suggestions on pages that told me about the Easter Holiday and the Easter Bunny. So instead I tried something else,

"_Man transformed into a cat."_

This came up with strange searches too but I found a website that explained Werecats where men could turn into cats or into something based on the species of feline. Curious I searched more about these "were cats" and found numerous things: here in Japan we have legends of the Bakeneko meaning a ghost cat that could turn human and reanimate frech corpses, somewhere it even said they could breathe fire balls! Bewildered I read on, I discovered that not all bake-neko were bad, there were good ones too. I breathed a sigh of relief at this, I didn't want to wake up with that man breathing fire balls everywhere.

I couldn't find anything that explained how the man could have been transformed into a cat through science, I doubt even he knew or that the scientists at the facility knew either, it was probably just a scientific experiment gone wrong like he had said.

I checked the clock in the bottom corner of the laptop screen, the white numbers read: 3:30 at me. My stomach rumbled reminding me that my snacking was interrupted by the man's return to my flat, just as I had turned off my laptop a knock on my door rang out clearly.

"What?" I called out, still annoyed with him.

"I made something to eat, would you like some?"

"…" My stomach rumbled at the thought of food, I wanted to give in but… I was still angry with him.

"Is that a no?"

"I'll be out in a second!" My hunger overtook me and I gave in, closing my laptop lid I bounded over to the door and walked out nearly banging noses with the blue-haired man in the process, "I-idiot!" I cursed at him as I walked around him, he laughed as I stormed into the kitchen. As soon as I had walked in a delightful smell entranced me as my stomach rumbled again, louder this time, he had cooked curry! I loved curry. My mouth watered as I walked over to the big pot of curry still cooking on the stove, I stirred it up which sent another waft of the wonderful smell towards me. I breathed in deeply and sighed in content at the thought of eating this exquisite looking curry.

"Oi oi! I'll do that, I don't want you drooling in my food." His voice sounded behind me, I let go of the wooden spoon and stepped away from the curry while he rushed forward to check it.

"I wasn't drooling!" I wiped my mouth just in case.

"Sure you weren't, now go sit down I'll bring out the food in a second." I glared at his back and left the kitchen, I grumbled to myself at the cheekiness of him to order me around in my own domain. This was my flat and he should treat me with respect, he's lucky he's still here I could've called the police by now, on second thought maybe I should…

'Don't even think about it.'

'Will you butt out of my head?'

'I can't help it you're so _loud._' I grumbled again as I sat on the sofa why should I trust this guy? He's so unbelievable! His food could even be poisoned. To take my mind off things -and to keep my thoughts unheard- I began to relax and went in search of the TV remote, when that was found I slumped back on the sofa and turned on the telly. Within a few minutes the smell of curry filled the air, I breathed in the smell and turned around to look over the back of the sofa at the man as he walked towards me. He smiled and sat beside me -on the only available source of a seat- and passed me my plate of curry, I grabbed a cushion and placed it on my knees and put the plate on top. My legs immediately warmed up and after receiving my chopsticks was eager to dig into my dinner,

"Itadakimasu!" We chanted together as we began to eat.

"This is great, er…" I trailed off realising he had yet to give me his name.

"Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Tsukiyomi-San?"

"You can call me Ikuto."

"Ikuto-Kun." I decided, under any circumstances was I going to start calling him using on first name terms. He saw this and shook his head slightly amused at me. We began eating again before he stopped,

"And what should I call you?"

"My name is Hinamori Amu. Please call me Amu-Chan." With this I returned to eating my curry while he had yet to continue his.

"Amu…" I looked up at him and saw him smirk as he used my first name, I glared at him as to my dismay a slight blush rushed to my cheeks. Yet again we returned to eating the curry in silence and there was no more talk between us until we had finished, he offered to take the plates into the kitchen and I let him. I said I'd wash them up later and he nodded saying he'd leave them in the sink to rinse like everything else. Once he sat back down again he grabbed the TV remote and muted the TV, I gazed at him to see if I could work out what he was trying to do.

"I think I should tell you more of my situation to see if you can trust me or not." I nodded and he continued, "Everything I told you previously was true, and I _can_ turn into a cat. I will show you but not just yet, its weird and it might frighten you."

I lifted an eyebrow, as if to say: are you serious? But I nodded anyway and kept my mouth shut.

"I would like it if you could let me stay here, only while I find help to save my sister so I can shut down Easter for good. After that I'll be out of your way."

"I brought my legs up and sat crossed legged on the sofa as I faced him, he sat at one end of the sofa me at the other. I considered my options, this guy was a great cook and good food was something I needed, also it was obvious he wasn't dangerous or I would've been dead by now. Not to mention he was handsome and I often got a little bit lonely because everyone here had their own lives to live and my friends couldn't just focus on me all the time. I looked at him and tilted my head slightly,

"But where would you sleep? And I mean… I have no clothes to give you, and where did you get the ones you were wearing? Also it might be a problem if people found out I was living with a guy… but I suppose it could work."

"Thank you!" He said as he flashed me a true smile of gratitude, "I can sleep on the sofa, I won't let anyone find out and the clothes thing isn't a problem I have my own stash. Thanks."

"But _only _until you find help understand?" He nodded and so did I, I stretched out my hand so we could shake and confirm the deal, he stretched out his arm and grasped my hand. We shook but he didn't let go, I tried to yank free but he held on, confused I looked into his eyes and saw a playfulness in the blue orbs. "What are y-?" I didn't finish as he yanked on my arm sending me flying towards him until I was fully sprawled out on the sofa with my head laid on his chest and his arms around me.

"Thank you, Amu…" His voice sounded nice and truly grateful for my acceptance, "I hope you can learn to trust me."

Stunned I only nodded at what he had said, finally I tried to speak though my voice was slightly muffled against his shirt. "I believe your story so I'll try to help you." He squeezed me a bit tighter and let me go, I sat back in a daze as I felt my cheeks, I was flushed and warm and most definitely embarrassed. After that he turned the TV off mute and the silence ended between us as the sound of an anime show made itself heard.

'Oh Kami-Sama, what have I gotten myself into?' I thought to myself, Ikuto-Kun chuckled indicating he had heard my thought, I scowled and crossed my arms, I sulked for the remainder of the anime programme while he sat engrossed.

And so the cat was living with the mouse.

Its surprising how even the most opposite of people could become attached to each other.

End of Chapter! 8D Please Review! xxxxxx


	5. Bedtime Stories

KK-Chan: Velcome to my nevest chapter! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! 8D

Ikuto: What's with the accent?

KK-Chan: I am Count Dracula… I vant to suck your bloooooooooooodddd!!!!!

Amu: O.o she's been reading too many vampire books!

Nagi: Quick hold her!

-everyone grabs KK-Chan-

Rima: … -holds out garlic-

KK-Chan: ARGHHHH!!!! The smell, it burnz thy nostrilz! ARGHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh….

Kukai: … is she dead?

Ikuto: Who cares? Lets just get on with the chapter!

Kairi: I'm not doing the review, I always do it!

Rima: -sighs- KK-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Everyone: …. EH?! She spoke!!

"_One good turn…gets most of the blankets. 8D"_

Chapter beginzzzzz

Amu-Chan VS. Catman ; Part Five!

It was night time at my apartment and me and Ikuto-Kun were having a very big argument. The question on his sleeping arrangements was our topic and we were struggling on where he should sleep, I argued he should sleep on the sofa like he had promised but he wished to sleep in my bed… with me.

But in his cat form.

I rejected this and he wasn't happy with that, and complained that my sofa wasn't at all comfortable, so our argument began and is still, up to this point, carrying on.

"But Amu!!" He whined, "You're bed is comfier and I'll be in my cat form so I won't do anything!"

"No Ikuto-Kun and stop calling me by my first name!"

"No!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes , yes, yes!!"

He growled at me while I glared at him. "Please?" He pleaded with me as his eyes went all sad and watery, and all cute and kitty like. If you were any normal person you'd think this facial expression was cute but me, hating cats, thought it was stupid and made him look like he'd been cutting up too many onions.

"Your kitty eyes won't work on me Sunshine, the answer is still no." His face returned to normal and he slumped onto the sofa and curled up undet the blanket I had laid there for him. I was stood behind the sofa and saw that he laid down and nestled his head on the pillow I had given him to borrow. "Night." I grumbled as I drew the living room curtains, the front door had been locked previously so I walked straight into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I felt slightly guilty at making him sleep out there on the sofa, it seemed comfy at first but when waking up after sleeping on it you feel awful. I combed a had through my pink hair, moving away from the door I tied my hair up in a pony tail with a hair tie I found on my bedside table. I walked to my wardrobe and began to find my pjamas when I voice spoke into my mind,

'Are you sure I can't-?'

'I'm sure Ikuto-Kun.'

'But…'

'Go to sleep Ikuto-Kun.' After that there was silence so I proceeded to find my pjamas, right at the back were my black pjama shorts with a matching black tee. I quickly undressed and pulled them on, putting my clothes I had worn that day in my laundry basket I went to draw my bedroom curtains and quickly got into bed. I sighed in bliss as I curled up underneath my soft duvet and relaxed my head on my velvety pillows, within a few minutes I was asleep. I really had been tired, but I knew that because of the amount of sleep I had that day that I'd wake up early again. I suppose that was a good thing because I had a shift to do tomorrow, not my chosen way of spending my Sunday but at least it got me some money. My job was okay, but I'd prefer to read the books at the shop instead of selling them, my Boss was nice too which was a rare thing to come by in some cases. He was called Tsukasa-Kun and he was a very handsome man, he looks very similar to his nephew, Tadase-Kun, who I used to go to high-school with. We go to the same college and he even lives next door to me! I thought myself lucky as I have to admit I think I maybe in love with him. As soon as I had thought this, in my dream I thought I heard a husky yet musical laughter sound out in my mind, I thought nothing of it and was soon lost again in the land of my dreams.

Sleeping, one of my favourite hobbies. I wasn't usually a light sleeper -perhaps because I'd slept a lot that day- so I was surprised when I woke up to a loud scratching noise on my bedroom door and the sound of a noisy mewling. Puzzled I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock, it was around 1:30 in the morning, I was tired and I knew, I _knew _it was that stupid cat. I huffed and laid back down, I was going to ignore it, the blasted thing, I was beginning to regret agreeing to let him stay with me. The scratching however didn't cease, instead it grew louder and louder until I sat up in frustration, "Will you stop that?!" I shouted loudly. An annoyed mewl was said in return, a slight knock sounded out on the front door and my heat beat got faster. Did I wake up one of the neighbours? I held my breath for a few seconds until the dull sound of footsteps walked away. I breathed out in relief and was glad that the cat had shut up now. So I tried my luck at getting to sleep again.

Scratch, scratch, scratch.

"Ugh! For goodness sake!" I groaned to myself I sat up once again and huffed as I got out of bed. I grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, "What'd ya want?" I mumbled as my words slurred slightly from tiredness.

The small, black furred, blue eyed cat from earlier sat in front of the door, I looked over to the sofa and I didn't see any sight of navy blue hair, so this cat was obviously Ikuto-Kun. The cat meowed almost cutely as it tilted its head towards me, "Meow?"

"Ikuto-Kun I said no."

'You're so mean!' He thought back at me bitterly, as his kitty features tried to pull an annoyed human expression, I giggled slightly and crossed my arms.

'And you're so annoying!' I stood staring at the fur ball until I looked away, pondering what I should do. I stepped inside and inclined my head, 'In you go.' I thought tiredly as the flea bag ran into my room quickly before I could change my mind. Closing the door behind me I frowned at the sight I found in my bed, the cat (Ikuto-Kun), was laid down in the exact spot I had been before I had to get up. I walked over and gingerly picked the cat up by the scruff of his neck and placed him down at the end of the bed, he looked up at me sorrowfully and I shook my head before getting into bed myself. I was careful where I laid my legs so I didn't kick him and got comfy once again, snuggling down under the duvet I feel asleep to the soft purring of the blue eyed cat/man laid at the end of my bed.

Maybe…just maybe, things weren't going to be so bad after all.

_Later on at 5:30am…_

I take that back, I totally take that back. This morning when I awoke I found Ikuto-Kun laid curled up at the end of my bed clinging onto my right leg.

Oh and did I mention? He was naked, _naked _I tell you.

Have you ever woken up with a frustratingly cute guy/cat purring whilst clutching your leg curled up, _asleep_, and butt naked like the day he was born? No? Then you understand that you'd be freaking out just as much as me if you did. Sat up, I looked away from him laid there _exposed, _my face blushed a bright red as my mind turned to mush, I didn't know what to do, was there _anything _you could do in a situation like this? I knew for sure: I hated cats and I. Hated. This. Man. Blushing I looked back around and focused on Ikuto-Kun's face, and just his face, I shook my leg, gently at first but because he didn't rouse I shook my leg harder. "Ikuto-Kun!"

No answer.

"Ikuto-Kun, for goodness sake wake up and put some clothes on!" He mumbled in his sleep but began purring again as he fell back into a deep sleep. I sighed exasperated as I began to shake my leg again, "Wake up you stupid cat! Oi!!"

"Amu…" He still didn't wake up though he recognised my voice.

"Get up, and put same damn clothes on!" No answer this time, "IKUTO! Get. Up. _NOW!"_

I hollered this loudly, his eyes snapped open and he gasped as my leg kicked him out of bed.

"What the hell did ya do that for, eh?!?" He shouted at me furiously. He stood up and I quickly turned my head around as my deep blush returned.

"For god's sake put some clothes on you pervert! Even after you said you wouldn't do anything!!"

Ikuto had obviously looked down when he hollered in surprise and sat back down again, I had covered my hands with my eyes and I turned around and peeped through the gaps between my fingers,

"Is it safe?"

"You can't see anything now, if that's what you mean."

I moved my hands away from my face and crossed my arms, "What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" I hissed at him as I quietened my voice down, as I realised we had made a bit too much noise for this early in the morning.

"I'm sorry, it just happens." He apologised as he followed my example and quietened his voice down too.

"Me waking up to find _you _naked on _my _bed doesn't "just happen" okay?" I said to him.

"Well I forgot to tell you that _this,_" He indicated our present situation, "Does in fact happen, when I turn into a cat my clothes become too big and fall off so I'm naked when I turn human again. I was obviously comfy or I felt safe when sleeping on this bed with you so I…changed."

I gawped at him, "So you're saying that I missed your transformation?" I was slightly miffed because I was curious on how it happened but, as soon as those words had left my mouth I regretted it.

"Oh…" he said, "so you missed getting a good show did you?" Ikuto-Kun smirked at me as he crawled so he sat on the floor beside the head of the bed where I was. "Want me to… show you?" I blushed a deep red as I stared at his face not wanting to look anywhere else as he climbed onto the bed and effectively on top of me. He leaned forwards so I did the only thing I could, I slapped his pretty face and pushed him off me, I climbed off the bed and ran towards the door. Not daring to look around, I screamed in frustration as I gripped the door handle,

"You're impossible, I wish… I wish I never let you stay!" I opened the door and escaped as I slammed the door behind me, I collapsed on the floor and leaned against the door like I'd done the other day. My blushing face was hidden by my hands in an attempt to cool down, I was so angry and… embarrassed! I trembled as I remembered his closeness and then of his "kiss" yesterday. I shook my head to disband all the thoughts of Ikuto-Kun that resided there so he wouldn't know what I was thinking when a loud knock interrupted the now awkward silence that enveloped both him and me. I stood up and went over to the door.

'It's a guy…' Ikuto-Kun told me telepathically. 'He wants to know what all the noise is about.'

I gulped, hopefully whoever was at the door wasn't _too _mad. I unlocked the door and then undid the bolt, cautiously I slowly opened the door to reveal my guest as at the same time my bedroom door opened. I panicked as I thought, 'What the hell are you doing?! Get back in the bedroom!' No reply, I smiled apologetically at the visitor and kept the door half open as I felt Ikuto-Kun walk up behind me. A warmness seeped into my back as if I had the Sun shining on me, my back tingled and the atmosphere grew pleasantly warm and nice.

"I'm sorry about all the noise." I apologised as I smiled pleasantly at the man stood there, the man smiled back and I blushed at the sight of it. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could a loud,

"MEOWR!" called out from near my legs. Looking we discovered the cat/Ikuto-Kun purring as he rubbed around my legs.

"I can explain, about the noise and this…" I paused trying to think of pleasant things to call the cat instead of insults. "This… cute little thing." I forced a smile at the man as he stared blankly at the cat.

Now to begin.

_Fin. For now =) Please Review! xx_


	6. Uninvited Guest

KK-Chan: Moshi-Moshi! =^-^= sorry to keep you all waiting! Thanks for all the reviews so far, I hope you'll stick with me through this -bows- it's a new journey for me too so it'll be a fun experience.

Ikuto: What on earth are you talking about? ¬_¬

Nagi: -whispers- she's just finished watching Romeo x Juliet anime, so she's all poetic.

Amu: Ah… but she is from Billy Shakes country!

Kairi: Billy…

Kukai: Shakes… ?

KK-Chan: Oi!!! Its not something you'd understand. Its just between me, Taco-Chan (MFP) and everyone who knows of Georgia Nicholson. =)

Romeo: Erm… why am I here ?

KK-Chan: YAY! But… I thought you were dead?

Tybalt: So did I… 0.0

KK-Chan: … -blushes-

Rima: Uh oh.

Amu: What's up?

Ikuto: She's gonna blow!!!

KK-Chan: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! TYBALT-KUN! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE… KYA! YOU'RE SO COOL! AND HOT!!!! O////O

Tybalt: … O_o

Ikuto: Dude… you'll get used to it, welcome to KK-Chan's club of fave anime guys -points into a corner-

Kisshu, Ryou, Dark, Kaname, Zero, Romeo, Francisco, Nagi, Kukai, Sesshoumaru etc: -nods-

Juliet: KK-Chan doesn't own any of the animes the guys (and girls) are from, she only uses them to concoct fantasies like this one. ^^

_"If you want the best seat in the house...you'll have to move the cat! =^-^="_

BEGIN CHAPTER!!! ~

Amu-Chan VS. Catman = Part Six!

Reddish eyes with a pink hue stared slightly puzzled at the cat as it stared back from its place beside my feet. Strange as it'd sound Ikuto-Kun's cat form relaxed my unsettled nerves, despite he being a small cat he gave off a huge aura of protectiveness as if my guest was dangerous. Though, to me, that was highly unlikely. The man at the door stopped staring at the cat, who seemed to glare at him in an almost human like way, and paid attention to me.

"Hinamori-San… you own a cat?" He asked as he smiled at me. I flushed as I tried to think of some kind of excuse to give him without telling him the truth, 'As if he'd believe me anyway…' I thought as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"The cat Tadase-Kun?" I sounded out an awkward laugh, "I took him in as he…has no other place to stay."

The blonde stared at me slightly as if he was checking I was okay, "Oh, I see…But I thought you didn't like cats?"

"Ha ha ha well… I couldn't seem to turn this one away." I replied as I glanced down at said cat who continued to sit by my feet, unusually quiet now but still staring at Tadase-Kun intensely. The man began to fidget as he became more and more uncomfortable with the cat's stare as if it were human, what was most unnatural was the blue eyes of the cat. They also seemed as human as mine or his but he couldn't help but wonder that the blue orbs were unnervingly familiar. "Tadase-Kun, what was it you wanted?"

"Ah… you were very loud earlier, I was just wondering if everything was okay." He replied as he flashed me another smile, I blushed and looked away.

"…Yes everything's absolutely wonderful! Perfect! Couldn't be better!"

"Well okay, as long as you sure…?"

"Yes, yes!" I looked at him again and clutched the door, "Now I really must go Tadase-Kun, I need to feed the cat."

"Of course." He smiled again but I couldn't help but see a little hurt in his eyes as I turned him away abruptly. I felt suddenly guilty and there was a slight crack beginning to form and break down my 'Everything's fine' mask. He waved at me and walked back towards his flat, I watched him go with sad eyes as I closed the front door, after locking it I turned around and slowly slid down the door and sat on the floor. Tadase-Kun's saddened look wouldn't leave my thoughts as I crossed my arms and laid them atop my knees, leaning my head on my arms I groaned.

"I hurt him, Ikuto-Kun…"

"Meow!" Ikuto-Kun's cat form walked up to me and purred, he rubbed around my legs again which was somewhat comforting and he meowed at me again. I looked up at him and smiled, my mouth trembled as I considered the possibility of him never coming to see me again. I knew I was exaggerating but I still couldn't stop thinking _what if _all the time, I was troubled and Ikuto-Kun was trying to help me. The tiny cat placed its paws on my knees so it could face me better as it stood on its hind legs,

"I better give you a name then huh? If you're gonna be staying with me."

'Make sure it isn't girly.' Said Ikuto-Kun through our minds. 'And… he's not mad with you or anything he.. He'll get over it.'

"Thanks…" I mumbled out loud as I lifted an arm so I could gently stroke the cat. I got a purr in return for stroking a slender ear so I did it again. "Now, what to call you…" I trailed off to think of what I could call Ikuto-Kun's cat form, I couldn't keep calling him _cat _or _Ikuto-Kun _any more.

"How does Ryuu-Kun sound?"

The cat Ikuto-Kun shook his head.

"Souta-Kun?"

Another shake of the head.

"Then how about…" I thought hard, thinking of books I'd read or names I'd heard once before, "How about…Yuu-Kun?" To my ears the name sounded good and in a way suited him.

Ikuto-Kun looked at me for a long time and tilted his little kitty head to the side.

"Meow." He began to purr again as his head rubbed my hands to encourage me to pet him again, I stroked his ears again and smiled as the purring got a little louder.

'So his ears are a weak spot eh?' I thought to myself. "Is that a yes?" I asked him. Ikuto-Kun slightly nodded his head and meowed at me again, I smiled at _Yuu-Kun_ as we continued to sit in front of my front door. I didn't feel like going into work again so I'd need to call them as well as the fact that now I was living with someone I had to buy him cat supplies as well as male ones. Although…he had mentioned he had a stash of his stuff somewhere… "Yuu-Kun?" I called testing out the new name for him, I smiled as the name seemed to fit him and easily rolled of my tongue.

'If its about my stuff then I'd need to go back to get the rest of my clothes and possessions.'

Rang out Ikuto-Kun's masculine voice in my head, puzzled I liked him with a weird expression as if to say: "How do you know I was thinking about that?" Again the cat looked at me as if I was mentally retarded and rolled its eyes, 'I can hear your thoughts remember?'

"Oh.." I spoke as my mouth fell open in a wide '0' shape, "Yeah I remember. Sorry its going to take some getting used to."

'Its fine but as I was saying, I have my own clothes but you'd have to buy me some stuff. Like: towels, soap, shampoo, conditioner, cat food, cat stuff, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant and maybe some things to help me shave.' He listed to me.

'You don't ask for much do you?' I thought sarcastically. The cat moved away from me as I stood up, I walked over to my phone and rung work again to apologise that I couldn't come in again. After hanging up I looked down at myself still in my pyjamas and blushed, 'And Tadase-Kun saw me like _this_?' I thought. Walking towards my bedroom another thought entered its way into my mind,

'You shouldn't worry, you saw me _naked_.' Drawled Ikuto as he began to groom himself where I'd left him near the front door.

'Ugh! Did you have to bring that up?!' I thought angrily as my blush deepened to a redder hue, I glared holes in my bedroom door as I stood poised outside with my hand on the door handle.

'Just saying…'

'Well don't!!'

'And Amu?' He didn't wait for me to reply, 'You look cute in those.' Looking down at my nightwear I ended my glare and my eyes softened.

"Thanks…" I murmured knowing he'd hear me. With that I opened my bedroom door and entered the room, closing the door behind me (and putting a barrier between me and Ikuto-Kun), I tried to calm my beating heart after hearing his compliment.

As I began to get dressed I pondered on how long he'd be staying with me, I didn't really mind his company I enjoyed our mindless banter it was quite fun sometimes. After seeing Tadase-Kun upset with me earlier Ikuto-Kun really helped me to cheer up again and he got me out of two days of working. Pausing in my undressing I blanched, it was Monday tomorrow and I had college…could I trust Ikuto-Kun enough to leave him alone for a couple of hours with some of my precious belongings? I didn't know the answer just yet, but we'd gotten this far so I didn't see any reason why I couldn't, I shook my head and continued what I was doing. Strangely I had a feeling that today was going to be a long day. Ikuto-Kun started scratching at my bedroom door again, groaning I tried to block out his infernal racket.

Make that a _very _long day…


	7. Pancakes, Anyone?

Llama~Chan: Hey everybody! XD

Ikuto: …Who are you? ¬_¬

L~Chan: Dx … Its me! KK-Chan! I changed my name 'cause it sucked…

Amu: What did ya change it to?

L~Chan: DevilLlamaChan, I was gonna have Llama~Chan but it said someone else already had it… so that's my new name! For a nickname though, its either Llama~Chan or even Dllama~Chan. ^^

Nagi: Well now that's cleared up…

Kukai: Best crack on with the story eh?

L~Chan: … -looks at reviews- … WOW! 15 reviews already? X3

Rima: Idiot…

Kairi: Llama~Chan (DLC) doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters, they all belong to Peach-Pit.

"_There is no snooze button on a cat who wants breakfast… ^^"_

Start Chapter~!!!

Amu-Chan VS. Catman : Part Seven!

_Scratch, scratch, scratch…_

I'd thought this cat was one I could learn to get on with,

_Scratch, scratch, scratch…_

My nerves snapped as I once again shouted at the cat, "Be quiet damn you!!"

Apparently…not. However, the scratching did stop as I sighed in relief, finishing off my outfit I closed my wardrobe doors and looked in the mirror that was attached onto the left door. My outfit was simple today, I was only going out shopping after all, but it was still the same 'Gothic Punk Lolita Style' that I always wore. Back in high school I'd always had a 'Cool 'n' Spicy' image and I always dressed this way, I hated it until all my friends helped me realise to love myself for who I was and to be who I want to be. Eventually though I figured out that I really did like this style of dressing and continued doing so, my Mum was a bit hesitant at first seeing as she liked the 'Cute and Girly' clothes but…She accepted it too and wouldn't fail to go crazy at seeing a shop that sold the clothes I wore. In fact half the clothes I wore were chosen and bought by my Mum. My image of 'Cool 'n' Spicy' stuck with me too, even at 19 years old I was still using it, I realised that it had become useful for certain situations so I learned to embrace that side of me as well.

I smoothed down the fabric of my shirt as I glanced once more at the girl in the mirror, I smiled and she smiled back at me as I padded along towards the door. Hesitantly I opened it and was relieved to see I wasn't going to unexpectedly walk straight into Ikuto-Kun again, that guy was intimidating with his tall and quite muscular figure…How old was that guy anyway? I closed the bedroom door behind me and shook my head, who cares as long as he doesn't have any ulterior motives that was more than enough information for me. I was scared that if I began to get too attached to Ikuto-Kun, 'Like that would happen anyway.' I scoffed, that I wouldn't want to let him go and leave me alone again in this flat. I shook my head vigorously once more to get rid of those dangerous thoughts, 'Now…what to have for breakfast…' I thought to myself as I began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Pancakes would be nice." Said a familiar, male voice. I froze and turned to look where the voice had come from, Ikuto-Kun was fully dressed (and _human_)_, _he was stood next to the sofa after coming out of the bathroom. I continued to stare at him as he looked back at me, he smiled wonderfully. "That's if…you don't mind?" I scowled at him as I blushed, damn him using his looks to get me to do what he wants, although pancakes did sound nice…but that wasn't the point!

"Fine!" I grumbled as I turned to walk into the kitchen, but his voice stopped me again.

"And…what the hell are you wearing?" He asked me, as he stared slightly puzzled at my clothing.

"…Clothes?" I replied sarcastically, also puzzled I looked down at myself. To me I looked fine, I was only wearing what I'd normally wear. To make it easier for you to understand I was just wearing: black skinny jeans (with skulls on the back pockets); a silver studded belt; a very long black and white striped tee, and I was carrying my favourite Victorian jacket frock coat. Puzzled I looked up at him, "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Its just… I didn't see you as the type of person to wear Gothic Lolita." He replied to me. I understood what he meant, my Dad had told me the exact same thing, he must be surprised at seeing me wear these when yesterday I'd been wearing my 'normal' clothes for work. My Boss had mentioned to me that he wanted smart, casual clothes so I had to go out and by blouses and simple black trousers. I laughed at him as I turned away to walk over to the coat hooks, hanging up my jacket I turned back around with a large smile on my face.

"Ikuto-Kun, I am no normal girl." He looked at me expectantly, "I may not be able to shape shift like you can but I'm unique in my own way. I can't be girly or cute I'm just…me." I placed a hand on my chest to emphasise that I was my own style. He smiled at me and put his thumb up.

"Okay…" I smiled and walked off towards the kitchen again but he had more to say, "'Cool 'n' Spicy' Amu-Chan." Shocked I turned around to face him.

"How did yo-?!" But he cut me off as he shushed me and put a finger to his lips to indicate that I be quiet. I stared at him bewildered as he grinned at me, he turned and walked over to the TV to turn it on while I continued to stare. He was the opposite to me, his clothes were simpler and _normal_, but I knew that if he tried to wear clothes similar to my style… well he'd have to peel girls off him. If he wasn't doing that already that is… I stared at him with appreciative eyes as he stood by the TV to figure out where to turn it on, he was wearing light blue jeans and a simple white shirt. I couldn't help but notice how the shirt clung to his muscles very nicely, showing me his thin waist. He found out where the button was (at the bottom of the TV) and bent down to press it, however when he did so I couldn't help but notice how his jeans fit snugly around his hips, his thighs and his… behind. I blushed as I watched him, I felt like a pervert as I caught a slight glimpse of white briefs underneath his jeans. I blushed as I hastily turned around and escaped into the kitchen however… I failed to notice two sapphire orbs watching my getaway as Ikuto-Kun watched my reaction slightly amused. He thought me funny and very inexperienced for how old I looked, he was happy at the attention I gave him and even slightly embarrassed. But it was worth it, he always liked teasing me as I found out later on during his stay.

While he was busy laughing silently behind my back at my reaction, at his (rehearsed) peep show, I was calming myself in the kitchen as I hunted around for a frying pan. I was mortified that I was attracted to another man while I really liked Tadase-Kun, I had never dated anyone because of my crush for him, and I hadn't even paid any attention to another man…until now. Of all men it had to be this one! I cursed my luck, he was a Catman, he was arrogant, a pervert, vain, annoying and…and incredibly sweet sometimes. He confused me so much and it made me angry. I sighed as I placed the frying pan on top of the small cooker, walking over to the fridge I rested my head on its smooth, cold, outer surface as I clutched the handle with my right hand. I was relieved that it was just a physical attraction and nothing more, I swore to myself that it would never, _ever _go further than that. I had Tadase-Kun to think about, he was one of the sweetest boys I'd ever met and one of these days I'll confess to him, it had taken me years to make sure I really did like (possibly love) him and now I just had to muster enough courage. When it came down to it I didn't want my 'Cool 'n' Spicy' image to take over, I wanted me, Amu, to confess to him. I opened the fridge and looked inside,

"Savoury or sweet?" I shouted to him, for me I knew I'd need to have sweet and down as much sugar as possible, I'd need all the energy I could get if I was to live through another day with Ikuto-Kun with me.

"Sweet!" He called back. It was quiet once more, only the sound of the TV was heard as I rummaged around in the fridge to find the right ingredients. My Mum had showed me how to cook English pancakes once because they were simple and easy to cook, because I'm not exactly a Master Chef in the kitchen. I tried baking a cake once, that was a recipe for disaster. (No pun intended.) Grabbing the packet of eggs and the last remaining carton of milk, I closed the fridge door and dumped the ingredients on the counter as I went in search for some plain flour that I was sure I had somewhere in the cupboards. With the plain flour successfully found I began mixing up the batter, when that was done it went into the frying pan, I turned on the cooker and swirled the mixture around the pan so it covered the bottom of it to form a creamy, beige circle. I left it to cook for a minute or two as I filled the sink with warm water and soap, the pots in there were still from last night, returning back to the frying pan I used a knife to cut around the edges to separate the pancake from the pan. Bracing myself I stepped back from the cooker with the frying pan in hand, this was my favourite part, smiling to myself I swung the frying pan up into the air to release the pancake. The pancake soared really high as Ikuto-Kun walked into the kitchen, "Amu…" He whined, "You're taking so long what's wr-" He cut himself off as I turned around alarmed as he distracted me, dread was in my eyes as I turned back around to find the pancake descending from its flight, it was already halfway down again and I knew it was going to hit the floor. The frying pan was hung by my side and I knew I couldn't swung my arm up in time to catch it, I frowned, I'd have to make it again.

Suddenly in a flash, a warm arm wrapped itself around my waist as I was pulled back into a warm chest, a large hand overlapped mine as it also gripped the frying pan. Quickly Ikuto-Kun swung his right arm up directly under the pancake stopping his descent as it landed safely in the pan. It was a close call, the pancake was just about to fall past waist height but Ikuto-Kun had caught it. He breathed out slowly relieved he had caught it, his face was next to mine as he continued to hold me tight in his embrace, "That was a close one huh?" He asked me as he smiled, his hold didn't loosen as I looked down embarrassedly.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do that? I…I could've made another one."

"I wanted to eat Amu's first pancake." I smiled at his answer, it was true that this would be the first time I'd ever made pancakes by myself, I'd only ever watched and assisted when my Mum made them for us.

"How did…?" I trailed off, I didn't know how to ask him how it was possible for him to react so quickly and catch the pancake and effectively…catch me too.

"Cat-like reflexes." I looked at him, "They come in handy sometimes." With that he let me go though I found some part of me wishing he hadn't, I caught a glimpse of longing in his eyes before he turned away to leave the kitchen.

"Thank you…" I whispered to him. He paused in the doorway and turned to look at me, smiling he replied,

"Its fine. Now, get on with making my pancakes. I'm starving over here!" He grinned at me and left the kitchen before I decided to hit him with the frying pan, I laughed to myself as I shook my head.

'Unbelievable…' I thought as I put the frying pan back on the oven to cook the other side.

'I heard that.' Replied Ikuto.

'Good!' I thought back as I smiled. While the pancake continued cooking I got out some plates as well as sugar, golden syrup and a bottle of lemon juice so he had a selection of toppings to choose from. My attention reverted back to the pancake as I lifted the side of it up to reveal the side underneath, it was nearing a beautiful golden colour, I smiled, it was cooking great so far. Besides the fact I nearly dropped and killed it…but I didn't think about that, it was best to leave that thought alone, as all I thought about was how Ikuto-Kun had held me in his arms and how my heart beat sped up slightly. "Its just a physical attraction. Its just a physical attraction." I chanted to myself as I went in search of some plates. Finding some I returned to the cooker and grabbed the frying pan, carefully I lifted it away from the cooker like I'd done before and braced myself. This time it'd go perfectly, I was sure of it. Grinning to myself I swung my arm into the air releasing the pancake out of the frying pan, the force of my swing wasn't that powerful so its travel was only short. Preparing myself, I lifted the frying pan under where the pancake was descending and successfully caught it, I laughed happily as I saw the side had turned a nice shade of gold. I put the frying pan back on the cooker and carefully placed the pancake on one of the plates I'd set out, I grabbed the mixing bowl and began pouring it into the frying pan to repeat the process.

"Breakfast is ready!" I called out to Ikuto-Kun as he came bounding into the kitchen. I put down the mixing bowl and spread the pancake mixture around the frying pan again, pointing to his pancake I'd just put on I plate I said, "There it is, and there are all the toppings I have." Ignoring Ikuto-Kun for the moment I stopped spreading the mixture and left it to cook, I walked to the fridge to get some pure orange juice I had bought. After closing the fridge door I looked at Ikuto-Kun briefly and noticed he was still stood looking at the pancake, bemused I left him like that and went and found a cup. I poured myself a reasonably sized glassful and went to check the pancake again, sipping my juice I cut around the edges of the second pancake, I put my juice down and grabbed hold of the frying pan again. As I was about to flip it Ikuto-Kun's voice broke the silence that had settled over my small kitchen,

"Is that it?" He asked. I grumbled at him and his cheekiness, did he really think that was all I was going to give him? I wasn't that nasty!

"I'm making you a second one right now. You'll have to wait a few minutes so you can eat that one while you wait." I replied to him with a little hint of hurt in my voice, I couldn't believe that was his opinion of me already. Ignoring him again, I was just about to flip the pancake when _again _he interrupted me, I lowered my arm slightly as I stopped myself in time. Looking at him slightly annoyed, I listened to what he had to say.

"No…I didn't mean it like that." He looked at me and smiled slightly, "I was just expressing my wonder on your culinary skills." I blinked at him slowly as I took in what he said, I blushed beet red and looked away.

"I-Idiot!" I stammered, though I was secretly glad at his compliment. I quickly flipped the second pancake before he could distract me again. Seeing that the side facing upwards was once again golden, I beamed with pride as I returned the frying pan to the cooker. I picked up my juice and gulped down a few mouthfuls before stealing a glance at my companion, he was moving now and was busy covering his pancakes in sugar and a little bit of lemon juice. 'Yum.' I thought as I watched him.

He didn't look at me but I could see him smirk as a reply voiced itself in my head,

'What, me or the pancake?' The mouthful of juice I was just in the process of swallowing sprayed out my mouth in surprise as I coughed to clear my throat. My cheeks burned with warmth as I put my cup down on the worktop I was leaning against,

'The p-pancake obviously!!' I thought back as I glared at him. Downing the rest of my orange juice I decided against having pancakes, instead I got myself a bowl of cereal and snacked on that. Ikuto-Kun began eating his pancake as I checked his other one, the underneath was nearing golden again. Before flipping it I looked at Ikuto-Kun, "How many pancakes would you like?" He shrugged at me as I rolled my eyes, "Well I'll leave the mixture out for you in case you want anymore." He nodded at this as I flipped the pancake again. I left it and returned back to my bowl of cereal as Ikuto-Kun took that as his cue to put it on his plate. I looked at the clock I had hanging on the kitchen wall as I slowly ate my cereal, it read **6:45**, I still had a lot of time before the shops opened. The nearest supermarket opened at about 9 o' clock so I had a few hours to kill, maybe I should go and wash the clothes in the laundrette downstairs or check my mail…or go back to sleep. That sounded like a good idea. I yawned as I continued to eat my cereal while Ikuto-Kun ate his pancakes. "Do they taste alright?" I asked him, curious to see if he liked them or not.

"They're delicious." He said as he took another bite out of his first pancake, after finishing that one he put toppings on his second one. I smiled to myself as I felt warm and fuzzy, it felt great when he said that about my cooking. After eating my cereal I left the kitchen to go get ready in the bathroom, I slowly brushed my teeth to waste some time, after all I had plenty of it. Afterwards, with nothing else to do, I sat on the sofa to watch the TV. It was an anime program again, 'What's with this guy and watching anime?' I thought to myself as I smiled at a funny scene on the TV.

'This guy finds it funny.' Replied Ikuto-Kun as he came and sat beside me.

"No more pancakes?" I asked him. He shook his head and said,

"No thanks, but I put the stuff into the sink." I nodded at him and we turned our attention back to the TV.


	8. Supermarket Sweep!

L~Chan: Hey everyone! =) I'm really happy that everyone likes this story so far.

Amu: Banzai! ^-^

Ikuto: -snores-

Rima: -glares at him-

Nagi: … -pokes him with a stick-

Amu: ¬_¬ … lazy, good for nothing, perverted cat!!! -pounces on him-

Ikuto: … Am-?! ARGH!!!!!

L~Chan: … 0.0

Kukai: erm… Llama~Chan doesn't own anything! XD

"_You're just jealous that the voices talk to me. X3"_

I can beginz chapter? =^-^=

Amu--Chan VS. Catman== Part Eight!

_I could hear voices, screams, animal screeches. Everything was a blur, it felt like I was watching a film but it felt as if… I was watching it through some else's eyes. The vision was full of smells, sounds and touch, I felt cold, frightened and confused. These weren't my feelings and nothing felt familiar. But I felt as if this was something I should know. A shrill high-pitched voice rang out. Alarmed I turned to look where it had come from, a small girl with long blonde hair fixed in pigtails -that were coming loose- was being pulled away by people in white coats. Her violet eyes with filled with fear and tears as she screamed out my name, "Ikuto-Onii-chan!" Wait… that's not my name, then what? This, isn't a scene I've seen before, but… maybe I'm looking through Ikuto-Kun's eyes… at one of his memories? That sounded impossible, but I couldn't think anymore as a bundle of feelings that didn't belong to me built up and I, Ikuto-Kun, snapped. "Let her go! Utau! Utau!" Hands gripped me as I was towed away from the little girl, "UTAU!!" I screamed both as Ikuto-Kun and as myself. _

I woke with a start. I was back in my flat and back in my own skin. What had just happened? It was like I'd gotten inside of Ikuto-Kun's head and discovered one of his memories, but instead of watching as a bystander I actually… _became_ Ikuto-Kun. I saw what he saw, and felt what he felt. I knew we had a mind connection that allowed us to talk to each other telepathically, but he had said he could do that with anybody. Was the connection between our minds getting stronger? I shook my head, slightly shaken at what I'd had to see. The TV was still on and the light outside had gotten brighter, how long had I slept for? I looked beside me on the sofa, Ikuto-Kun was asleep too. So we'd more or less had the same dream (or memory) but Ikuto-Kun was still sleeping, maybe he couldn't wake up from the memory his mind had forced him to watch. He was sweating and his face was full of fear and such agonising pain. My eyes softened at such a pitiful expression he was making, he was a grown man but at that moment he looked like a young child. Gently I shook his shoulder as his body started to twist and turn as he continued to relive one of his memories, "Ikuto-Kun? Ikuto-Kun? Wake up, its me… Amu." I spoke softly as I didn't want to startle him. He stirred slightly but went back to sleep, seemingly deeper in sleep than before. I shook his shoulder harder as I panicked at the thought of him never waking up, "Ikuto-Kun?! Ikuto-Kun!!" His movements picked up in speed and he began to toss and turn vigorously as he let out a small whimper. Tears flooded my eyes as my hands paused, what if… what if I couldn't wake him up? I didn't want him to be hurt. The tears cascaded down my cheeks as my terror escalated. I stroked Ikuto-Kun's hair as I leant in closer, my tears fell and my breathing shook. Ikuto-Kun continued to whimper and I noticed his own tears running down his cheeks,

"Ikuto-Kun? Wake up, please… wake up!" His movements became slower as I continued to softly stroke his hair, he was relaxing but still not waking up. My worry still gnawed away inside me as I considered horrible possibilities of what he must be remembering, "God damn it! Wake up! IKUTO!!!!" I shouted at him miserably, I didn't even notice I hadn't used an honorific on Ikuto's name. However, his body stopped trembling so much and tears no longer fell. My eyes were still watery but my tears had also stopped. Ikuto-Kun moved slightly and I stopped stroking his hair in surprise as his eyes started to flutter until… his blue orbs shone out at me like they always did. They were watery too like mine but also full of confusion and hurt. Relieved I flung myself at him, I hugged him tightly as he sat shocked, "You…you idiot!! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" I wasn't really thinking clearly as to why I was so worried or why tears had once again begun to fall down my face.

"Amu…?" He said astounded at me. I held him tighter and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!!!" I said in his ear. "Stupid cat!" After recovering from his shock he sat up on the sofa and wrapped his arms around me in a tight grip,

"Amu." He said softly as he stroked my hair instead. "Its okay now." I wept out my worry, panic and fear as he held me… I trembled slightly as my sobs grew a bit louder.

"Shouldn't t-this be… the other way r-round…?" I mumbled. "I…s-should be comforting…y-you." I felt Ikuto-Kun shake his head and I became quiet once again.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me. I took a deep breath and expressed my worry at him never waking up or what he must have been experiencing, I also told him how I saw a bit of his memory. He nodded all the way through and listened to my explanation, he waited patiently and helped me when I found it hard to talk about a certain thing. I had calmed down by now but Ikuto-Kun still stroked my hair and mumbled kind words to soothe me. I wasn't completely sure he was fine too so I stroked his back softly, drawing random circles and smiling as he shivered at my touch.

"Utau looks like a sweet girl…" I said to him. He froze and stopped stroking my hair, I heard an intake of breath before he replied,

"Thanks…she is." He resumed stroking my hair again. I felt a drop of warm liquid splash on my neck and a small sob, I paused in stroking Ikuto-Kun's back. His arms slackened so I pulled away from the embrace, he wouldn't look at me instead he looked down, but I still saw tear drops falling. I smiled sadly and spoke to him,

"Ikuto." That got his attention, as I hadn't used an honorific. "Look at me." He was a bit reluctant at first so I gently grabbed hold of his right cheek and tilted his head up. The saddest eyes I'd ever seen looked at me as his cheeks blushed with shame, he held my hand to his face and looked away from me. I launched myself at him again and tightly held him around the waist. "It'll be okay, she'll be fine." I could only imagine what had happened to him and his sister but I knew that whatever it was had been bad for him to be affected like this.

"I-I…" His voice broke, "I miss her so much!" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders as his tears flowed freely. I was quite shocked at the amount of sadness he had stored for so long, he had obviously had to grow up too fast for the sake of his sister and for himself. "They better not hurt her! I don't want her to go through the same thing as me…" I hummed softly in his ear to calm him and stroked his hair again.

We sat in each others arms for a while. I was no longer in any hurry to go shopping, Ikuto-Kun was my top priority at the moment, he had spent his whole life taking care of people and having no one to take care of him. That was going to change, I hugged his trembling body tightly to mine, not caring that this guy was a shape shifter or a stranger, to me he was someone that needed to be shown attention, care and love. As I held him I felt like the older adult, his broken form was like that of a child's, it was like I'd adopted a little brother. His form stopped shaking and I no longer heard his sobs. I knew his pride must be hurt, he didn't seem like the crying type, and he cried in front of a girl! A stranger! My grip on him loosened slightly so he could move around more, "Thank you…" He whispered in my ear. I smiled at his gratitude and stroked his back. He never did tell me what had happened to him to make him react this way, and I woke up before I saw anything else. But because he didn't tell me, I didn't ask. He'd tell me if he wanted to and when he's ready to.

I pulled away and replied, "It's fine." I wiped away a tear that was lingering around the corner of his eyes and smiled, "Right… I better do the shopping." Now Ikuto-Kun was fine, I knew I could leave him alone for a little while. As I swung my legs around to get off the sofa Ikuto-Kun grabbed my left wrist, stopping me as I was just about to stand up. "Ikuto-Kun?" Puzzled I looked at him as his big blue eyes looked at me pleadingly,

"Please don't go." His grip tightened as he looked away from my eyes. "Don't leave me alone." I turned around so I faced him, I ruffled the hair on the top of his head and smiled as he looked at me.

"Don't be silly, I won't be gone for long." He looked at me alarmed. "I'll come back, I promise." He relaxed then and let me go, I stood up and looked at him for a second. I smiled warmly and bent down to kiss the top of his head before escaping into the bathroom to wash my face again. When I came back out Ikuto-Kun was once again curled up on the sofa, I grabbed my mobile off the table near the sofa and wrote on the post-it notes (that were on the table) with a pen that I found there. I ripped it off and walked over to the sofa, Ikuto-Kun looked up at me expectantly as I stuck the post-it note on his forehead. I giggled slightly and said, "That's my mobile phone number, call me when you need me." I waved at him and walked to the coat hooks and put on my coat, my purse was stood on the table(along with my house phone) near the door. I stuffed it in my pocket and grabbed my keys, putting on my shoes I heard Ikuto-Kun say,

"But what if them scientists find you?" Turning round I smiled reassuringly.

"They won't Ikuto-Kun, they don't even know you're here." He nodded at me. "Right… I'm going now, I'll be back ASAP okay?" He nodded again as I turned to unlock the door, as I opened it he spoke to me again,

"Stay safe."

"I will." And with that I walked out the door and locked it behind me. I let out a big sigh and made my way over to the lift, once inside I pushed the button for the ground floor and the doors closed. I was alone in the lift which was nice, I needed some alone time right now after experiencing the drama that took place in my flat. Maybe taking Ikuto-Kun in had been biting off more than I could chew…I shook my head, after seeing him like that I was determined to help him out. My phone vibrated in my pocket and my ring-tone was blurted out loudly at me, intrigued I pulled the phone out my pocket to see who was calling me. The phone read, _Home_, I sighed and flipped it open. "Hello?" There was silence on other end, "Ikuto-Kun, what is it?"

"Don't be too long, I miss you already." He spoke. Before I could answer he hung up, bewildered I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at the screen. _Call ended. _It said to me, "He… hung up on me?" I whispered to myself. I shook my head and laughed slightly. "And, "I miss you already." What's with that?" I said aloud to myself. I was confused but glad, it made me warm inside to know that he needed me in his time of need. I put my mobile back in my pocket as the lift dinged to let me know we'd arrived at the ground floor, the doors opened and I walked out into the foyer. The landlady was at her desk as normal and there was a small queue in front of her, they were either paying their rent or getting their mail. I joined the back of the small queue and glanced at the clock, it read **9:15**, I blanched I must of slept for a long time then. All too soon it was my turn to speak to the landlady, she was a nice woman sometimes but she could turn nasty if you were behind on your payments. "Good Morning Oba-Sama." She had never told me her name and likes to be referred to as a middle-aged lady, which is what I do. (As Oba-Sama means middle-aged as well as Aunt.) She smiled at me and replied,

"Hello Hinamori-San, remember to pay your rent tomorrow."

"I will." We exchanged a smile, "Do you have any mail for me?" She nodded and passed me a few envelopes, I thanked her and we said our goodbyes. I left the queue and walked outside the building, once outside I discarded one of the three envelopes I was given because it was junk mail. The second one was my wages from work and then there was the third. I looked at the logo that was printed on the envelope and my heart beat quickened, it was a reply from a University I'd sent a form to. I was in my last year of college and all of us had to send off forms to nearby Universities, this one was the only one I'd had an interest in enrolling in. They had a great course for young writers! With bated breath I opened it up, it read:

_Dear Hinamori-San,_

_We are glad you are interested to enrol into our University, you sound like a very good student and we are happy to inform you that we would be delighted to except you. All information is enclosed in this letter but if there are any worries, complications or any more information you wish to know then please contact us through our website:_

_SakuraUniversity dot com_

_You will find more contact details on there. One final note, we will be looking forward to meeting you during the new semester. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Kazuhiro-Buch__ō__._

I stared at the letter and read through the letter again and again. Making sure I was alone, I jumped up in excitement and let out a loud whoop! I couldn't believe it, I'd gotten excepted into University!! I was so happy I skipped to the bus stop, I hummed quietly to myself as I put away my letter and began waiting for the bus. 'Wait until Mama and Papa hear this!' I smiled brightly as the bus pulled into view, I climbed on handed the driver my money and sat down. That had just made my day, now I didn't mind going shopping in a crowded supermarket… I got accepted into University!

It didn't take long to arrive at the supermarket. When I was there I jumped off the bus and went in search of a trolley, upon finding one I entered the store and began shopping. It was crowded but because it was a Sunday it wasn't _too_ crowded, so I had no problem going down the aisles to look for food. However, when it got down to me finding the stuff Ikuto-Kun had wanted I was lost, I didn't know which products he would like or the products he disliked, it was all too confusing. In the end I had to ask a shop assistant who assumed I was buying stuff for my boyfriend, I blushed but didn't bother to correct him, he'd probably ask more questions and those ones I might find hard to answer. Besides… he could be a spy from Easter! After having help from a male shop assistant the products didn't seem too confusing anymore, deciding quickly I loaded the trolley with everything Ikuto-Kun had asked for and rushed off to the book section. After a quick browse there I went and found some groceries, remembering to add extra because of Ikuto-Kun and then rushed off to the cat food section. Once I was there I bought cat stuff that I thought Ikuto-Kun would 'eat' though… he wouldn't really be eating any of it. (It was all for show.) Although… if he were to annoy me I'd force feed him cat food, I grinned to myself evilly, scaring nearby people in the process, as I had a mental image of me attacking Ikuto-Kun with the jelly cat food. After I'd finished I was just leaving to go to the tills when I spotted some cat toys, they all looked cute so I couldn't resist buying him a squeaky toy, some catnip covered straw fish and a long pole that had a long feather on the end that you were supposed to dangle in front of the cat. I smiled to myself, it'd be funny to see Ikuto-Kun playing with these. And then… that's when I saw _that_. A blue sapphire coloured collar the exact same hue as Ikuto-Kun's eyes sat on a nearby shelf, it had a golden bell attached to it and it could be adjusted to different sizes. I grinned again and placed it in my trolley, I laughed to myself in a very evil tone as I walked to the checkout scaring people as I walked by.

"Mama, she's scary!"

"Come along dear, people like that aren't safe." The Mother and the little boy I was stood behind in the queue fled from me as I continued grinning at the thought of making Ikuto-Kun wear a kitty collar. I was stood behind two grown men when they noticed my aura,

"Yeah so I was like, "Hey Babe wanna- WO!"

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Check out those negative vibes."

"… Is she the spawn of Satan? Come on man, lets go…" Effectively, without noticing, the queue shortened again because of me as the two men left a little freaked out by me. I was now at the front of the queue and was placing my things on the conveyer belt, I could just imagine Ikuto-Kun's face as I made him eat a can of cat food for being a pervert again. I chuckled as my evil aura intensified and my eyes contained a slightly evil glint in them. Oh yes… Ikuto-Kun was gonna pay if he ever messed with me again. The casher was freaked out by my facial expression, she squeaked out the cost of my shopping which I frowned at, that much? Seriously? She saw my un-amused expression and said,

"On s-second thoughts…y-you can have it half p-price!!" I smiled at her angelically.

"Wow! Really? Thanks so much!" I bowed at her, paid for my shopping and left the store as I continued to plot ways of revenge on Ikuto-Kun.

Back at the bus stop the bus made it in record time and I climbed aboard with my shopping, minus the trolley. Soon we were back at the apartment block and I struggled to get everything off the bus, I panicked as I was holding people up with my dawdling, I apologised as I tried to carry all the bags off at once. A tall man came to my rescue, he was waiting patiently to get on the bus and came over to help me,

"Here, let me." He said as he grabbed half the bags off me so I could get off the bus. I looked at him gratefully and got off the bus, people rushed on and off and within a few minutes the bus drove off. "Darn…" Said the man as he watched it drive off without him.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said, this man was kind of intimidating as he towered over me. He was very tall. He smiled at me with a cigarette in his mouth that I hadn't noticed before. He was lean, and had untidy ginger hair that was longer than his shoulders, he wore round glasses, simple clothes and a name tag. I leaned forward slightly to peer at it, "Oh, Yuu-San?" Thinking it ironic as he his last name was the same as Ikuto-Kun's cat name. He smiled at me and said,

"Just call me Nikaidou." I smiled back and nodded, "I work for Easter, a children's home." I blanched at the name 'Easter', and backed away slightly to pick up the bags, I knew he was lying because Ikuto-Kun had said it was a scientific research facility. And he, must be one of the scientists.

"A children's home? Oh that's nice…" I said as I began to panic, I knew I had to leave NOW!

"Yes, so what's your name?" He asked me. I froze, I knew I couldn't tell him my real name.

"Oh, my name is Rikka Hiiragi." He smiled at me and I smiled back awkwardly. "I must be going now."

"Oh wait before you go…" He withdrew a picture from his jacket pocket. "Have you seen a black cat that looks like this?" The picture was an exact replica of Ikuto-Kun's cat form, they were looking for him already! I tried to act as normal as possible and leaned in for a closer look,

"Hmm, nope. Never seen a cat like that around here before." I said. He looked at me for a few seconds and smiled,

"Ah, I see. Okay well I'll give you hand with your shop-"

"Ah!! That won't be necessary thanks! You've done more than enough!" I spoke quickly really wanting to leave, I didn't like this man at all, there was something about him something… dangerous. I wanted to get away as soon as possible but… he still had half of the bags!

"Is that so?" He held out the rest of the bags to me but when I held the handle he didn't let go, and then I saw what he was looking at… the cat food!! "Oh…you have a cat?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Me? Oh no! I can't stand them." He looked at me with a steady gaze, "This is for my…neighbour! She's old and can't get around like she used to so I sometimes do her shopping for her!" His suspicious gaze softened and he smiled at me, he let the bags go and pulled out a card from another one of his pockets,

"Well if you do see this cat let me know. The children will be really sad if the cat isn't returned." I nodded as he placed the card into my coat pocket because my hands were full.

"Will do! Thanks Nikaidou-San… bye!!" With that I turned and walked as quickly as I could, but instead of going back to the apartment block I went around the corner as I could still feel his golden eyes watching my every move. I hid around the corner and when I thought it was safe I peeked around the corner and saw he wasn't there. I breathed out deeply in relief as I looked around, I couldn't see him anywhere so I ran with my shopping back to the apartment and through the door. My face was red from running and fear and my eyes were still wide from my encounter with the Easter Scientist, not looking at the questioning gaze from the landlady I rushed into the lift and went up to my floor.

One thing I knew for sure… Ikuto-Kun needed to know what had happened.

Please Review!!! 8D

A bit more info was revealed in this chapter, hope it wasn't too boring for you. And I know Amu and Ikuto seemed a bit OOC at the beginning but it was a very angst/sad scene so I had to make it like that so they could comfort each other! Hehehe X3

Love you all! Xxx


	9. Water Fight!

L~Chan: Hey, hey, hey!! 8DDD

Amu: Why you so happy?

L~Chan: 'Cause everyone seems to really like my story so far! X3

Ikuto: heh… I doubt it…

L~Chan: -glares- WHAT WAS THAT?!

Ikuto: I'm just saying that there's HARDLY been any amuto scenes!

L~Chan: EXCUSE ME? OF COURSE THERE HAS!!

Nagi: Actually… there hasn't been that many sc-

L~Chan: -glares- DO YOU WANNA DIE TODAY LITTLE BOY?! I'LL GRANT YOU THAT WISH!!!

Kukai: -whispers in L~Chan's ear- XDD

L~Chan: -calms down- hehehehehehe, =^^=

Rima: What did you tell her?

Kukai: It's a s-e-c-r-e-t…

Amu: erm… Llama~Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! For if she did there'd be loads of Amuto scenes. ^^

Ikuto: Oh yeahhhh ;)

"_The world is going to hell…and I'm driving the bus. XD"_

Commencer le chapitre~ !!!

* * *

Amu~Chan VS. Catman; Part Nine!!

The first thing I noticed when I walked back into my flat was that it was brighter than when I'd left it, all the curtains in the living room were open allowing the Sun to shine directly into my flat. A slight breeze rolled in from an open window, making the curtains flutter like butterfly wings. I panicked, that window was definitely shut when I left, did Ikuto-Kun open it? I glanced at the sofa and didn't see Ikuto-Kun at all, I dropped the shopping bags and rushed over to the sofa. There was no trace of him, I looked in the bathroom and he wasn't in there either, I was beginning to get worried. Did the scientist know I lived in this block? Did he somehow find out my room number and come in through the window and… take Ikuto-Kun? I lifted a hand to my mouth at the thought, no, no, no, no! He can't leave yet! He needs to gather help to get his sister away from Easter!! I heard a clinking of plates in the kitchen and tensed up, is that Ikuto-kun or someone from Easter? I grabbed the TV remote off the table and stalked towards the kitchen, because there was no door I stood with my back against the wall to the left side of the doorway. Counting down in my head my grip tightened on the remote, with a deep intake of breath I swung round and bolted into the kitchen with a warrior battle cry. There was a clatter of plates as I startled the assailant and held my TV remote up high, "What're you doi-huh?!" I stopped in my tracks as I blinked slowly as the gears in my head started to turn, "…Ikuto-Kun?" The said Catman in question had turned around and froze, clutching my plates in his right hand he stared at me in shock as he saw the TV remote I was using as a weapon. He bit his bottom lip and turned back around, placing the plates back in the washing up bowl Ikuto-Kun clutched the edge if the counter. As I lowered the TV remote I saw his shoulders shaking and his short little gasps of breath. "Ikuto-Kun… are you," I paused as I looked at him closely, "are you… laughing?" At hearing this Ikuto-Kun stopped suppressing his laughter and let it out, he looked around at me with a grin and laughed loudly at my expense. I didn't mind this at all, for the first time I saw him truly laugh and let loose as if he hadn't a care in the world. He seemed to truly glow as his eyes sparkled as his musical laughter filled the air, I stared at him blankly which made him laugh harder, bringing tears of amusement to his sapphire blue eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him as he gasped out,

"I'm…I'm sorry its just that…" He laughed some more, "it was just…so, so funny!" His laughter began to calm down as he resulted in chuckling occasionally, calmly I placed the TV remote down and looked at him. Giving him a fake smile I laughed falsely effectively getting his attention, his cat senses picked up that something was wrong, he looked at me warily as I walked towards him. He backed away from the sink towards the fridge, I stopped walking towards him and looked at the soapy water in the sink,

"Funny eh?" I gave an evil chuckle. "I'll show you "funny" sunshine!" And with that I grinned at him and dipped my hands into the warm water, cupping a reasonable amount of water in my hands I withdrew them and threw the water towards Ikuto-Kun. Just in time he dodged out the way of the attack but I just chucked another handful of water, and another and another.

"Oi! … Amu!" He protested. He stopped for a second and held his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry alright?" I smiled at him and quickly threw another handful of water, but this time Ikuto-Kun didn't dodge out of the way fast enough, the water landed on his chest with a loud splat! Totally soaking a part of his white shirt, effectively the material began to turn see-through and the wetness spread slightly. I laughed heartily in triumph as Ikuto-Kun looked down in shock, "Oh… you've done it now… Amu." He said in a slightly dangerous voice. My laughter broke off as I looked at him worriedly,

"Uh-oh…" I whispered as he sprung towards me. I dodged him and made a run for the door, I nearly shrieked as I felt the warm water hit the back of my head. Spinning around I glared at him as he smirked right back. There was only one problem now…he was near the source of ammo and I…was no where near, realisation flashed in his eyes as he noticed that he had the upper hand. His smirk widened as he dipped his hands once more into the warm water.

"No!" I called as he turned around and threw water at me. I ducked and the water sailed over my head and hit the wall beside the exit. I stood up and launched myself towards him, he moved out the way as I cupped a handful of water and turned to throw it at him. I laughed at him as the water I'd thrown hit him square in the face, glaring he also cupped a handful and went to throw it at me, I giggled and stepped back to move out his way. The alarm was evident in his eyes as my misplaced foot stepped into a puddle of water from our fight, I over balanced and my foot slipped out from underneath me. The merry laughter died in my throat as I fell to the floor, I never felt the hard tiles however as Ikuto-Kun leaped at me. His arm went around me to cradle my back as his left hand clutched my shoulder. Together we fell on the floor in a tangled heap.

Because of his arm underneath me my back was spared and my head didn't bounce of the tiles like a rubber ball. My eyes were clenched shut as I laid still. Ikuto-Kun was warm above me, his legs knelt either side of my thighs with his hand still clutching my shoulder, his arm was still on my back as his hand cradling my shoulder blade. "Are you okay?" He asked me, his warm breath blew into my ear as he whispered to me. I suppressed as shiver as I opened my eyes to look at him, he moved too so he could look back. His left hand removed itself from my shoulder and pushed him up slightly, his other arm was still trapped beneath me so I arched my back so he could get it free. He wiggled the fingers of his right hand and used it to push him up further so he was crouched over me and looking down into my face.

"I'm…okay." I breathed out as I looked into his eyes. He was beautiful there was no denying it, water droplets dripped of strands of his blue hair, several droplets hid in his locks clinging to his hair like sparkling beads. He lifted a hand and stroked away a drop of water that landed on my face, "Are you?" He looked at me quizzically. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He replied with a small smile. I felt myself blush as he stroked my cheek lightly, he leaned forward slightly, I panicked and squeezed my eyes shut. I always believed Tadase-Kun was the one to have my first kiss, but I found a part of me wanting Ikuto-Kun to have that honour. However it didn't come to that, his warmness left me as he got to his feet leaving me spread eagled on the floor, embarrassed I ran a hand through my hair as I sat up. He held a hand out to me, his face sporting a slight pink hue as if he was blushing too, maybe it was just my imagination because I took his hand and when he looked at me again it was no longer there. After I was stood up I took a step forward and stumbled, Ikuto reached out to grab my waist to steady me. We stood like that longer than necessary as I found my skin tingle around his grip on my waist, his right hand still clutching mine.

I broke the contact and walked out the door. I felt my hair drying slightly as I walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror my hair was all tangled and scruffy. Sighing I grabbed a comb from the cupboard and tried to tame my wild, pink locks. I heard the rustling of bags meaning Ikuto-Kun was rummaging through the shopping, I heard footsteps approaching and turned away from my reflection to see him stood in the doorway. In his arms were two towels I'd bought for him, this time I made sure the towels were long enough as I didn't want a repeat of what had happened the first time I met him…well, met his _human _form. He also held the shower gel, conditioner, and shampoo as well. Ikuto-Kun walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, holding the shampoo bottle up he said,

"Good brand choice."

"Thanks?" I replied puzzled as I ignored him and returned to taming my hair. The sound of running water distracted me, I looked behind me and saw Ikuto-Kun start up the shower, 'He couldn't possibly think…' I thought to myself. Turning back to the mirror I could still see him running the shower, he added in some cold water and held a hand under the shower head. He nodded to himself, seemingly pleased at the temperature and began unbuttoning his shirt, I turned around in a rage, "What are you _doing_?!"

He paused in his undressing and looked at me blankly, "I'm taking my clothes off." He said.

"I can see that!!" I hissed at him as I blushed.

"Relax kid, I'm going for a shower." He rolled his eyes at me and returned to unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well…don't do it in front of me!!" I complained as he shrugged off his shirt and dropped it to the floor, he looked at me in an annoyed manner and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Perverted kid…" He mumbled to himself as he looked away slightly before turning his gaze back to me. "Listen," He said to me, raising his voice. " just turn around." I looked at him in disbelief and swung around as he began to undo the top bottom of his jeans. I clutched the sides of the sink and looked down at it, my blush still burning like a fire on my cheeks. There was no where to look without catching a glimpse of him, but I was determined to show him that I was not a kid. I knew I had to be younger than he but I wasn't going to let him call me a _child_ and get away with it. I hear the shower door be pulled open as he climbed inside and then I heard it close. Feeling that it was safe I looked back up into the mirror, the shower door wasn't transparent so all I saw was the outline of a shadow and nothing else.

I ignored any feeling of disappointment at not being able to see anything and resumed combing my hair, trying to ignore the fact that a very attractive male was using my shower while I was in the room. I hummed as I watched each tangle unravel and my hair becoming straight once more, I smiled slightly causing the girl in the reflection to smile back at me. I had changed a lot from when I was a teenager. My hair was beginning to get longer, passing my shoulders and resting slightly above my breasts, which (I'm reasonably happy about) are a good size. I was no longer flat-chested Amu.

I hummed to myself as I went in search of the facial wipes. The small amount of make up I'd put on that morning had smudged slightly, and it was beginning to make me look like a pink-haired panda. Upon finding them I returned to stand in front of the mirror and began to gently wipe away the smudges on my skin. The sound of the shower door broke my concentration as I looked down into the sink, not wanting to seem rude. "Can you pass me a towel?" I heard Ikuto-Kun say. "…Please?" He added on a afterthought. I risked a glance upwards into the mirror and was relieved to see that only Ikuto-Kun's hand was shown, as it peeked out from the shower.

I put the wipes down and went to grab one of the newly bought towels he'd brought in with him, clutching it tightly I approached the shower and held it out for him. He grabbed it and the hand disappeared back into the shower, the water stopped running as I walked back over to the mirror to remove the traces of make up I still wore on my face. Silence returned to the bathroom, engulfing us both in its awkward embrace. Bravely I said, "Oi, catman!" Not waiting for a reply I continued, "Don't you come out of there until your decent!" I blushed furiously as I wiped my cheeks in continuous circles.

No reply was heard which worried me. Had I offended him?

"No need to worry your pretty little head off Amu." I scowled. "I won't do anything to hurt you." My heart beat sped up slightly as I gasped, my hand stopped its circular motion as I processed what he had said to me.

"I-idiot!" I stuttered as I chucked the wipes I'd used in the bin. "I'll give you some privacy." Without waiting for him to say anything I escaped the bathroom in a rush, what was Ikuto-Kun saying? He hardly knew me and… it was just, so confusing! Frowning I walked over to the shopping bags and rummaged through them, finding my favourite brand of hot chocolate I left the bags where they were and went sort myself a drink. The kitchen floor was still quite wet, I dodged the puddles and tiptoed around the kitchen in my socks as my shoes were taken off at the door before I'd attacked Ikuto-Kun.

Several minutes later there was still no sound from the bathroom as the kettle dinged telling me it was done boiling the water. I poured the water into my mug and stirred up the mixture. I sighed in content as the smell of chocolate soothed me, I was slightly disappointed that I forgot to buy marshmallows. But I soon forgot about it as I heard the bathroom door open, despite me being relaxed only a few seconds before I breathed out nervously as I heard soft thuds on the carpet. 'I'm decent.' Ikuto-Kun's voice sounded in my head making me jump a little at hearing his somewhat husky tone.

'O-okay!!' I thought back as I shakily left the kitchen with my mug in hand. He was already sat on the sofa and was flicking through the channels on the TV, he had a towel draped on his head and was back in the clothes he's worn previously that were now more or less dry. 'Must of put them on the bathroom radiator.' I thought to myself. Ikuto-Kun nodded as I sat beside him on the sofa confirming my suspicions. He settled on one of the channels that were playing a show about people learning their future from a fortune teller, it was quite old and I remembered it from my childhood years. I'd watched this episode one night while eating my tea with my family. And soon enough the notorious fortune teller Saeki Nobuko bounded on screen with her short hair and massive lips painted with a bright red lipstick. My sister Ami was scared and called her a "skawee monster", I held back a laugh and smiled at the TV as I blew lightly over the top of my drink to cool it. I took a tentative sip and glanced at Ikuto-Kun, a small smile graced his lips as his eyes twinkled in amusement as he watched the programme. He really was a beautiful man there was no denying it but Tadase-Kun was handsome in a Prince like way. I looked away but my attention was drawn back to the man sat beside me, I wondered how old he was as he looked older than any of the guys I was friends with.

"I'm 24." He said as he grinned at my shocked face.

"Ugh! Stop reading my mind!" I groaned as I gulped another mouthful of hot chocolate. At least he didn't know how old I was…

"And you're 19." I stopped myself from spitting out my drink and glared at him. He continued to grin at me as I turned my attention back to the TV and ignored him. "Amu, you're so…_young._" He teased.

"Well, you're so _old_." He laughed, "Where's your hearing aid Ikuto-Oji-San?" I smiled at him as his laughter grew louder. My amusement died however when I realised I had yet to tell Ikuto-Kun about my encounter with Nikaidou-San, I hated to ruin his good mood but this was something he needed to know. Sensing my mood Ikuto-Kun paused in his laughing and peered at me,

"Amu? What's wrong?" He asked. I looked up guiltily and turned away, nervously drinking my hot chocolate as I got my thoughts in order, I didn't know how to tell him without hurting his feelings. "Tell me Amu. Don't worry about me, what is it?"

I sighed, "You read my thoughts again didn't you?" He smiled at me as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Breathing in I turned around to face Ikuto-Kun once more as the TV continued playing in the background but was now forgotten. I put my mug down on the table and grabbed one of Ikuto-Kun's hands and wrapped my hands around it, I looked him in the eye. "I need to tell you something important."

Ikuto-Kun stared steadily at me and placed his other hand over the top of my own, "What's the matter?"

I took another deep breath, "Ikuto…I met one of the scientists today." I heard his intake of breath, "His name is Nikaidou-San."

My voice trailed off and I was met with silence as Ikuto-Kun sat still like a beautiful Greek statue, the TV continued to play in the background. In the silence Saeki Nobuko's voice rang out, "_A guardian angel is always behind you, watching over and protecting your true self._"

Yeah right, Guardian Angels? We should be so lucky.

* * *

L-Chan: Sorry this took so long! DX As an apology all of you get free cookies! X3

Amu: Please review!

Jed: Or I'll eat your face!

L-Chan: JED! Jeez… stupid llama…

Jed: Heh, who invented me? Baka…

L-Chan: Geh… ¬_¬ … whatever.


End file.
